1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a glove apparatus for use in connection with a combination of acupressure treatment and magnetic therapy to alleviate pain associated with headaches and migraines, and to improve blood flow throughout the body to relieve neck, shoulder, and elbow pain, carpal tunnel syndrome and premenstrual symptoms.
2. Description of Related Art
Acupressure, a treatment widely accepted by the medical community and the public, is a non-invasive form of acupuncture. Acupuncture points, or acupoints, are locations on the body that are the focus of acupuncture, acupressure, and other treatment methodologies. Several hundred acupuncture points are considered to be located along meridians, which comprise connected points across the anatomy which affect a specific organ or other part of the body. Certain acupuncture points are ascribed different functions according to different systems within the frame work of Traditional Chinese Medicine (TCM) theory.
For example, the Large Intestine (LI) Meridian generally includes 20 acupuncture points running from LI-1 located posterior to the corner of the nail on the radial side of the index finger, to LI-20 located in the nasolabial groove, level with the midpoint of the lateral border of the ala nasi. The LI-4 Acupuncture Point-He Gu-Large Intestine Meridian is located in the middle of the 2nd metacarpal bone on the radial side of the hand, and is associated with headaches (especially frontal and or sinus (yangming area), chronic pain, problems on the face, and the circulation of blood, among other issues.
The Triple Heater (TH) Meridian generally includes 23 acupuncture points running from TH-1 located posterior to the corner of the nail on the ulnar side of the ring finger, to TH-23 located in a depression at the lateral end of the eyebrow. The TH-3 Acupuncture Point-Zhong Zhu-Triple Heater Meridian is located on the dorsum of the hand between the 4th and 5th metacarpal bones in a depression proximal to the 4th metacarpalphalangeal joint, and is associated with ear problems of any etiology such as tinnitus, and as a distal point for temporal headaches, shoulder and/or upper back pain.
The Heart Meridian (HT) generally includes 9 acupuncture points running from HT-1 located in the center of the axilla on the radial side of the axillary artery to HT-9 located on the radial side of the little finger. The HT-8 Acupuncture Point-Shao Fu-Heart Meridian is located where the tip of the little finger rests between the 4th and 5th metacarpal bones when making a fist, and is associated with heart deficiencies and emotional disorders.
The Pericardium Meridian (PC) generally includes 9 acupuncture points running from PC-1 located 1 can lateral to the nipple in the 4th ICS, to PC-9 located in the center of the tip of the middle finger. The PC-8 Acupuncture Point-Lao Gong-Pericardium Meridian is located at the center of the palm between the 2nd and 3rd metacarpal bones closer to the radial side of the 3rd, where the tip of the middle finger falls when a loose fist is made, and is associated with excess heat conditions, heat in the mouth, mouth or tongue ulcers, cold sores, cooling the blood, blood in the stool or urine, and nosebleeds.
Acupressure is a blend of “acupuncture” and “pressure” involving the application of physical pressure upon identified points on the body, namely specific acupuncture points or acupoints. The pressure is intended to transfer energy throughout the body to stimulate blood flow such that pain and/or discomfort is reduced or alleviated.
Magnetic therapy is an alternative medicine practice involving the use of static magnetic fields by application of permanent static magnets to the body for health benefits. Some practitioners assign different effects based on the position and orientation of the magnet relative to the body. A number of products have been developed to realize the benefits of magnetic therapy, including magnetic bracelets and jewelry, magnetic straps for the wrists, ankles, knees, and back, show inserts, matresses, and blankets.
The background art reveals a number of devices intended to harness the beneficial effects of acupressure and magnetic therapy. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,405,310, issued to Yoo, discloses an acupressure glove adapted with a plurality of acupressure protuberances for applying acupressure to the hand. The device disclosed by Yoo, however, is limited to a non-adjustable glove that does not allow for any adjustment of the pressure applied. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,405,357, issued to Rowe-Lanzisera et al., discloses an acupressure glove device for providing self-stimulation of acupressure points on the hand and wrist. Rowe-Lanzisera et al., however, require that the user apply direct pressure to locators on the exterior surface of the glove whereby the pressure is applied through the glove to underlying nodules. Published U.S. Application No. 2006/0190026, in the name of Sanders discloses an adjustable acupressure device intended to apply pressure to a specific portion of the user's body when disposed in an operative position. The device includes an attachment assembly having at least one placement indicator for facilitating accurate placement of the device, and a pressure assembly, including a pressure applicator structured to contact a specific point on the user's body, and further allowing the user to apply a desired amount of pressure to the specific portion of the user's body.
The present inventor has found that the application of acupressure in combination with magnetic therapy to specific acupoints identified above (HT-8, PC-8, TH-3, and LI-4) achieves unexpected therapeutic results and benefits. More particularly, the present inventor has found that the combination of acupressure and magnetic therapy when applied to the HT-8, PC-8, TH-3, and LI-4 acupoints provides relief of headaches among other benefits. While the devices reveled in the background art appear generally suitable for the specific applications and uses for which they are intended, they fail to maximize therapeutic effects by combining the benefits of acupressure and magnetic therapy. The devices of the background art further fail to provide a therapeutic glove apparatus that simultaneously applies acupressure to the four specific acupoints, HT-8 and PC-8 (on the palm of the hand), and TH-3 and LI-3 (on the back of the hand) in combination with the application of magnetic therapy.